Camarades
by Portgas.D.S
Summary: Harry intègre une école d'architecture ... Il rencontre un camarade avec lequel il sympathise, mais arrivera-t-il à se contenter de son amitié ?
1. First Meeting

Voici ma nouvelle fiction, Camarades, je parlais à une amie quand l'idée m'en est venue, du coup, j'ai directement commencé à l'écrire.

Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction « Maladie, de père en fils », non, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, il faut juste que j'arrive à bien retranscrire mes idées pour la continuer.

**Synopsis :** Harry intègre une école d'architecture ... Il rencontre un camarade avec lequel il sympathise, mais arrivera-t-il à se contenter de son amitié ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi !

**PS :** Je n'ai pas de béta, donc, si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe ou autre, c'est qu'elles ont juste échappé à mes plusieurs relectures !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture

_**Portgas.D.S**_

_**-DRARRY-DRARRY-DRARRY-**_

Il était nerveux, oui Harry l'était et dieu seul savait comment. C'était son premier jour de cours et en plus, ils allaient commencer un projet dès le début de cette année.

Il ne savait pas qui étaient les membres du groupe qu'il intégrer, tout ce qu'on lui avait mentionner dans le bout de papier qu'il tenait, c'était qu'il allait être avec 5 autres personnes, qu'il allait passer une semaine entière avec qu'eux, et qu'ils devaient réaliser une quelconque maquette d'un quelconque bâtiment.

Harry était venu en France depuis deux jours, il ne connaissait rien de Paris, cette ville immense dans laquelle il posait pour la première fois son pied. Lui, il était anglais, originaire de Londres, ses deux parents étaient nés dans cette ville et ne la changeraient pour rien au monde. Lui aussi se sentait bien dans son pays, avec ses amis et sa famille. Mais après le baccalauréat, et vu le haut score qu'il avait obtenu, ses parents ont décidés de lui réaliser son rêve, et le leur tout en passant, en l'inscrivant dans cette grande école d'architecture tant renommée à Paris.

Alors il a postulé, a passé une entrevue en visioconférence, et, le jury ayant été subjugué par son assurance et ses résultats, il a été admis sur le champ.

Ses parents, fiers de lui, lui ont achetés ses affaires et son billet et l'ont envoyé en France, vers l'inconnu comme il se plait à dire.

Il aimait se rappeler des mots de sa mère, Lily, au moment de son départ :

« Mais Harry chouuu, Paris est à deux pas de Londres, penses à nous et on sera devant toi ! »

Oui, il suffisait de penser, il pensait maintenant à eux, pourquoi ne matérialisaient ils pas ? les mamans et leur penchant à tout simplifier pour qu'on s'angoisse pas.

Il était arrivé deux jours avant le début des cours, s'était installé dans sa chambre d'internat, fait ses courses et revenu pour s'y enfermé, il n'en est plus sorti jusqu'à ce jour.

Il était là, devant la porte, hésitant entre entrer dans cette classe ou s'en aller continuer à dormir. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Vous devrez être Mr Potter, venez entrez, les autres sont tous là »

Il pénétra alors dans la vaste pièce, tout au milieu était installée une table avec des chaises autour, où des personnes étaient déjà assise, il se racla la gorge, sentant celle-ci s'assécher et s'installa à son tour dans la seule chaise vacante restante.

« Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer, je suis Rémus Lupin, comme vous le savez certainement, notre école a pour politique de commencer l'année avec des projets de ce genre, pour familiariser les élèves avec l'architecture, et puisque vous étiez tous admis, c'est que vous avez tous les conditions requises, ainsi qu'un certain talent de dessin »

Il enchaina ensuite avec la description du projet, mentionnant au passage qu'ils allaient construire une maquette d'un bâtiment de trois étages, qu'ils devaient faire preuve d'originalité et de bon sens. Il leur expliqua le déroulement du projet, passant des rôles que chacun allait jouer aux tâches à effectuer.

« Et bien sûr, vous aurez à présenter votre travail devant un jury dont je ferai partie, et à rédiger un rapport qui restera dans la bibliothèque pour servir les élèves qui vont venir dans les années prochaines »

Il leur distribua quelques documents et les laissa seuls.

Une semaine a-t-il dit, une semaine à passer avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, à faire un travail qui sera présenté devant un jury.

Il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge, Harry leva ses yeux pour tomber sur une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux pétillant d'intelligence.

« Je pense que la première chose à faire c'est de nous présenter, puis de nous distribuer les rôles, je commence, je suis Hermione Granger, je suis en première année spécialité Architecture »

« Ron Weasley, première année, spécialité Ville et Paysage »

Celui qui venait de parler était un jeune homme roux, assez grand de ce qu'il pouvait voir, et avait des petits yeux bleus exprimant son ennui total. Un autre jeune homme le suivit, celui-ci était un métis aux yeux verts, de ceux dont on pouvait dire qu'il est sexy.

« Blaise Zabini, première année, spécialité Ville et Paysage »

Il avait une belle voix et son accent italien lui donnait un charme certain.

« Moi c'est Pansy Parkinson, première année, je suis en spécialité Structure-Contruction »

La fille qui venait de parler avait les cheveux noirs coupés en carré court, elle n'était pas belle mais assez charmante dans son genre, si elle souriait plus, ce serait dans son avantage.

Le dernier à parler laissa Harry coi, c'était le plus beau spécimen qu'il n'avait jamais vu, blond, aux cheveux presque blanc, soyeux et coiffés d'une façon à ce que quelques mèches retombent sur ses yeux gris perçant, du métal en fusion. Froids, glacés même.

« Draco Malfoy, première année, spécialité Structure-Construction »

Sa voix était trainante, veloutée, il était beau et il le savait. Il se retourna vers Harry, celui-ci, pris au dépourvu ne savait plus où se mettre, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne le réveille de son état de transe.

« C'est à toi de te présenter ! »

Dit-elle avec un gentil sourire encourageant.

« Harry, mon nom c'est Harry Potter, je suis en première année spécialité Architecture »

Il lui sourit après ça, tout à fait conscient qu'il avait fait une assez étrange impression dès le début.

« Commençons ! »

Dit Hermione, qui, d'après ce qu'il avait pu constater, s'était auto proclamée chef de groupe.

Ils travaillaient maintenant depuis une bonne demi-heure, tout le monde s'était mis dans la tâche, même Ron qui avait l'air si fatigué au début.

Ils avaient commencé d'abord par exprimer leurs idées et se mettre d'accord sur un plan de travail. Puis, ils s'étaient partagé les tâches, chaque binôme s'occupant de faire une chose, lui et Ron étaient responsables du choix des matériaux à utiliser en attendant le plan dont s'occupaient Draco et Blaise, alors que les filles devaient commencer le rapport pour ne pas être à la bourre, ils travaillaient depuis deux bonnes heures déjà quand Draco se leva pour leur présenter le premier croquis du travail. Harry put alors le voir de tous les côtés, il était grand, très grand même, dans les environs d'un mètre quatre vingt cinq, soit dix centimètres plus que lui. Il portait un Jean bleu délavé, stylé mais sobre en même temps, avec un t-shirt noir qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de perle de sa peau.

Alors qu'il expliquait la démarche entreprise par lui et Blaise, il s'était accoudé à la table près de lui, son t-shirt se leva et Harry put voir un bout du tatouage qui ornait les flancs de Malfoy , celui-ci, non conscient du spectacle qu'il donnait à Harry, et aux autres en passant, continua son explication comme si de rien n'était.

Il était dix sept heures maintenant et chacun rangeait ses affaires. La petite troupe s'était donné rendez-vous le lendemain à huit heures tapante du matin. Ils avaient assez avancé pour une première journée du travail, mais ils voulaient aller vite pour avoir le temps de tout parfaire. La présentation était à tout public et donc il fallait qu'ils fassent bonne figure, surtout qu'ils étaient considérés parmi les meilleurs élèves de leur pays.

Ils sortirent tous au même moment et se dirigèrent vers les résidences de l'internat. Celles-ci étaient mixtes, mais chacun avait sa propre chambre, avec sa propre salle de bain. Un vrai petit refuge pour Harry qui se sentait si fatigué. En même temps, il remerciait dieu, et la direction de l'école pour une telle initiative, il savait que dans les autres écoles, il n'y avait que les chambres de partagé, et que les salles de bains étaient collectives. Pour lui, c'était impensable qu'il survive dans un tel endroit. Pas qu'il soit une petite nature, mais Harry était gay, et il avait des envies. Surtout qu'avec les mecs qu'il y avait à l'école, sa tâche aurait été difficile.

Tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers les résidences, ils se surprirent alors à être tous dans le même bâtiment. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Hermione appuya sur la touche menant vers le deuxième étage, Blaise celle du cinquième.

Arrivées au deuxième étage, les filles descendirent et firent un signe de main aux garçons qui restèrent dans la cabine. Ils montèrent alors au quatrième, où descendirent les quatre garçons.

Les bâtiments étaient construits de façon à ce que les portent des chambres soient de part et d'autre de l'immeuble, vers l'extérieur. Il y avait alors la face qui donnait vers les terrains de sport, et la face qui donnait vers le joli jardin où étaient apposés quelques bancs parfaits pour les discussions intimes pour les amoureux.

Blaise et Ron se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la gauche, alors que Harry se dirigeait vers l'autre côté du bâtiment, donnant sur le jardin. Il sortit sa clé, et au moment d'ouvrir sa porte il entendit un bruit à ses côtés. Tournant sa tête vers l'origine du dit bruit, il trouva Draco Malfoy.

_Et maintenant je dois me le coltiner durant trois ans, parfait…_


	2. Weard feelings

Voici pour vous le deuxième chapitre de « Camarades », j'espère qu'il vous plaira:)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

**Synopsis :** Harry intègre une école d'architecture ... Il rencontre un camarade avec lequel il sympathise, mais arrivera-t-il à se contenter de son amitié ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi !

La chanson Come As You Are est au merveilleux groupe Nirvana.

Les autres trucs sont de moi^^

Merci pour vos reviews :) ça me fait toujours plaisir!

Bonne lecture

_**Portgas.D.S**_

* * *

_**-DRARRY-DRARRY-DRARRY-**_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la première rencontre d'Harry avec les autres étudiants du groupe. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Ron, trouvant le garçon sympa et extraverti. Celui-ci ne se souciait pas des regards des autre et disait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Tout comme Blaise d'ailleurs, les blagues douteuses en moins.

Il se dirigeait en ce début de matinée frais vers la classe où ils avaient rendez-vous habituel. Il faisait assez frais pour le mois de Septembre, c'est pour ça qu'il avait mis un pull en dessus de son T-shirt avec le logo des 30 Seconds To Mars imprimé dessus.

Il arriva dans le Hall du bâtiment C, marcha jusqu'à sa classe et y pénétra, n'y trouvant personne, il décida de sortir attendre leur arrivée dans la cours.

À peine eut-il mis un pied dehors qu'il ressentit une brise fraîche lui caresser le visage. Il frissonna et ferma son pull pour se réchauffer, puis s'installa sur un banc. N'aimant pas rester assis à rien faire, il mit ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux. Le brun passa les chansons jusqu'à tomber sur une qui lui plaisait particulièrement.

Un air de Nirvana résonna à ses oreilles, la voix chaude et profonde du chanteur prononçait des paroles qui voulaient rien et tout dire à la fois.

**Come as you are, as you were,  
As I want you to be  
As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy.  
Take your time, hurry up  
The choice is yours, don't be late.  
Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memoria  
Memoria**

Il était là, à apprécier ce moment de solitude, devant la grande fontaine au centre de la cours. Il sentit alors quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés, et une odeur de café mélangée à la cigarette qui effleurait ses narines. Il tourna la tête pour voir un ange blanc. Draco était assis à sa gauche buvant tranquillement son café. Il enleva ses écouteurs et lui lança un Bonjour qu'il espérait détaché.

-Salut, répondit le blond, j'ai vu que tu étais concentré donc je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Mais je vois que n'ai pas vraiment réussi, continua-t-il d'une mine contrite.

Harry sourit en voyant le visage de son vis à vis.

-C'était plutôt l'odeur du café qui m'a faite me retourner.

-Tu voudrais peut être que je t'en amène ? Proposa Draco,.Je ne savais pas que tu serais là, il sourit, ce n'est pas que j'adore le café, mais il m'en faut pour pouvoir bien me réveiller le matin.

Harry rigola à la remarque, et déclina l'offre, néanmoins généreuse, du jeune homme.

-Je ne suis pas amateur de café non plus, je préfère largement le thé.

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié que tu venais d'Angleterre, le thé est votre boisson préférée !

-En effet oui, mais ce n'est pas juste dû à ça, j'adore le thé tout simplement.

Ils se sourirent, un instant de silence s'installa, les deux ne savant que dire. Le brun décida alors de relancer la conversation, il n'aimait pas les silences gênants comme celui-ci, surtout si la personne à ses côtés le troublait comme le faisait Malfoy maintenant.

-Tu as le réveil difficile à ce qu'il paraît, hasarda-t-il, c'est comme ça chaque jour ?

Draco sourit, d'un sourire que le jeune homme aux verts qualifia d'irrésistible.

-ça paraît tant que ça ? Je dois être horrible à regarder à cet instant !

Harry voulut lui dire qu'il le trouvait plus sexy que jamais mais se ravisa, non sans grands efforts.

-Non, tu es normal, c'est juste à cause du café.

-Tu me rassures là. Il regarda sa montre, on doit y aller, on est en retard de 20 minutes, les autres vont râler.

* * *

Les jours consacrés au projet sont vite passés, la présentation était excellente, et ils ont pu avoir la meilleure notre entre tous les groupes.

Harry n'avait pas perdu contact avec les autres membres, Hermione était dans sa classe, Pansy et Draco étaient dans la même classe aussi ainsi que Blaise et Ron.

Le brun essayait d'améliorer son français, il avait un bon vocabulaire, mais depuis qu'il était en France, son accent aussi s'améliorait. Il n'en avait pas le choix, les cours étaient donnés dans cette langue, et ses amis ne maîtrisaient pas la langue de Shakespeare, sauf Draco et miss Granger.

Il était dans sa chambre, écrivant dans son journal intime, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

_Alright._

_Alright, i am going to speak about it._

_Tell what i have to tell, and explain myself._

_Maybe i was so shy, maybe i am so shy. Or just afraid of facing the reality. Good it is or bad, it doesn't matter. What does matter is me accepting it. I hate myself for not understanding my feelings. But it's just that i don't want to._

_So, now, i am facing it, i'll say it out loud._

_Doing it, does make sens, at least for me to feel good._

_For me not to be shy anymore. For me to have more courage, more confidence in myself._

_I have to believe in myself._

Harry trouvait que chaque jour qui passait, faisait qu'il appréciait son voisin de plus en plus. Celui ci sortait de temps en temps devant sa chambre pour fumer sa cigarette, et Harry, humant l'odeur de celle ci, se pointait devant la fenêtre pour le regarder faire. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de sortir pour lui tenir compagnie. Même quand Blaise venait aussi. Même si le blond était amical, et qu'il s'entendait bien avec lui, il avait toujours peur de rester avec lui, de se trahir lui même. Par contre, avec les autres il n'était pas comme ça, il sortait avec Ron, Hermione, Blaise ou même Pansy des fois, mais pas Draco. Il se montrait de plus en plus distant avec celui-ci dont il désirait plus la compagnie.

_Today i said Hi. I smiled and said it._

_Was is enough for me ? No..._

_I was shaking yes, I did it, but I wanted more. Because he was there. Smiling to me too, like an angel._

_He was with his classmates, one of them, called __Cedric Diggory was putting his hand on his shoulder while laughing with him. And i wanted to be with him. Because i wanted him !_

Harry comprenait de plus en plus ce qu'il lui arrivait, il s'attachait au blond, mais n'osait lui montrer. Donc il se contentait de le regarder depuis sa fenêtre à chaque fois. Le saluer d'un petit Salut à chaque fois, pour vite prendre ses jambes à son cou après.

* * *

Dans cet après midi du début d'Octobre, le jeune Potter n'avait pas cours. Il était comme à chaque fois assis près de la fenêtre, guettant l'apparition de celui qui hantait ses pensées. Il vit alors Blaise arriver, le mulâtre frappa à la porte de son voisin et attendit, celui-ci ouvrit la porte et sortit à la rencontre de son ami, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon de pyjama qui descendait de manière indécente. Harry pouvait voir la courbure parfaite de sa chute de reins, ainsi que la musculature fine mais bien présente de son torse. Les deux amis parlèrent un peu avant de se tourner vers la porte de Harry, Blaise s'avança et toqua à sa porte. Son cœur commença à battre d'une manière frénétique dans son torse. Il se ressaisit et ouvrit aux deux jeunes hommes.

-Hey, dit il, pas confiant du tout de sa prestance.

-Salut, répondit Blaise, en fait, je suis venu demander à Draco s'il voulait venir aujourd'hui à une soirée que des amis à moi organisent, j'allais inviter tout le groupe, et puisque tu es le plus proche d'ici, bah j'ai commencé avec toi ! Alors ça te dit ?

-Euh en fait, je ne sais pas trop, je suis pas vraiment un fêtard …

-Je ne le suis pas non plus, dit Draco, mais j'y vais quand même, on ferait mieux de s'amuser avant que ça ne se gâte avec les exams, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

-Ok alors, j'y vais avec vous, mais on demande aux autres aussi ?

-Oui biensûr ! Alors on passe te prendre à 9h30, sois prêt ! Lança Blaise avant de prendre Draco par le bras et l'emmener à sa suite.

* * *

Harry était effrayé, non tétanisé, il n'allait jamais aux fêtes, et ne savait vraiment pas comment s'habiller pour. Il opta pour un Jean simple en bleu, et une chemise à carreaux noirs et verts, ce qui allait à merveille avec la couleur émeraude de ses yeux, il essaya de dompter au mieux tignasse et enfila des baskets noires. Il ne savait pas si ça allait suffire pour cette soirée mais se dit qu'il valait mieux aller sobre que de porter quelque chose qu'il allait regretter après.

A 9h30 tapante, de légers coups à la porte le firent sursauter. Il ouvrit pour se trouver devant un joyeux groupe formé par ses camarades du groupe.

Hermione portait une jolie robes dorée, qui s'arrêtait sur au dessus de ses genoux dévoilant à tous le galbe parfait de ses jambes. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés dans son dos. Une paire de ballerine noires avec un petit sac noir complétaient sa tenue. Pansy quant à elle, portait un pantalon taille basse, assez large au niveau des pieds, en Jean. Avec un haut noir dénudé au dos, et des sandales à talons ouverts devant. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, ce qui ressortait ses yeux de biche maquillés de noir.

Les garçons n'était pas en manque. Ron portait un pantalon à carreaux noir et gris, une chemise grise plus clair rentrée dans le pantalon avec un gilet du même tissu que le pantalon. Le tout avec des converses noires. Blaise portait un Jean Baggy, descendant sur ses reins, un T-shirt bleu pâle moulant son torse, des baskets de la même couleur et tenait dans sa main une Jacket noir. Mais le meilleur restait pour la fin, Draco. L'appolon mettait un Jean simple, d'un bleu assez clair, un débardeur blanc sous une Jacket de costard noire ansi que des chaussures noires. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Tour ce qu'il voulait, c'était de rester là, toute la nuit, à se gorger de la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. Mais tout n'était pas rose, sauf dans le monde des bisounours, mais ça, Harry savait que ça n'existait pas.

Ils s'en allèrent tous vers le lieu de la soirée, ils prirent la voiture de Blaise, une BM série une qu'il appelait son bébé. A leur arrivée, la soirée battait son plein, la musique était à fond sur l'air de Moves Like Jagger des Maroon 5. Blaise partit aussitôt se déhancher sur la piste entrainant une Pansy qui gloussait à sa suite. Lui, Ron et les autres partirent repérer un coin où s'installer.

Hermione leur trouva des fauteuils libres, où ils s'installèrent tous, Ron et Harry sur un fateuil, et devant eux, les deux autres s'assirent. Draco se proposa pour aller chercher les boissons. A son retour, une jolie jeune fille était accrochée à son bras.

-Les gars, je vous présente Fleur, ma petite amie.

Sur ce, il se retourna et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

_I'm thinking of him day and night. He's haunting my night, my soul, my dreams, my life._

_What the hell dis happen to me ?_

_Did I become crazy ? No, In love with him ? Maybe..._

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et à la prochaine !


	3. New mate

Le troisième chapitre de « Camarades », j'espère qu'il vous plaira (Très très en retard et j'en suis vraiment désolée) :)

Merci à **PastelSugar** pour son message, ça m'a fait très plaisir :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

**Synopsis :** Harry intègre une école d'architecture ... Il rencontre un camarade avec lequel il sympathise, mais arrivera-t-il à se contenter de son amitié ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi !

Harry et Hermione sont en spécialité Architecture, Blaise et Ron en Ville et Paysage et enfin Draco et Pansy en Structure-Construction.

Bonne lecture

_**Portgas.D.S**_

* * *

_**-DRARRY-DRARRY-DRARRY-**_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry ne sortait que par nécessité, il voulait à tout prix éviter de se retrouver en face de son voisin. Pour cela il avait trouvé quelques techniques imparables.  
Il sortait un quart d'heure avant l'heure pour aller en classe, et était toujours le premier à sortir en fin de cours.  
Car depuis la sortie avec les autres il ne se sentait pas bien. Voir son voisin embrasser sa petite amie lui a complètement mis le moral à zéro. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais Harry le savait. A chaque fois que quelqu'un lui plaisait, ce quelqu'un était soit hétéro, soit en couple, ou sinon, il se casait dans les quelques jours suivant leur rencontre. A croire qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques bénéfiques pour les relations intimes des autres, ou encore, une malédiction le suivait sans relâche l'empêchant d'être heureux.  
Comme la fois avec Alex, le bel Apollon qui le draguait dans son lycée, Harry le trouvait magnifique et n'aurait pas dit non à une possible relation, mais non voilà, ce même Alex s'est mis en couple deux jours après avec un première année qui ne s'était même pas encore fait une place.  
Ou comme cette fois avec Thierry, ce garçon gentil et si discret lui a tapé dans l'œil, et vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même club de dessin, ils se sont rapprochés et commençaient à s'apprécier, Harry l'avait même emmené à la maison et présenté à ses parents, mais non, il n'était pas pour le pauvre Harry, car il avait découvert qu'il avait une relation avec le président du club.

Cette fois ci, Harry ne le sentais pas aussi, Draco était hors de sa portée, il l'avait senti dès le premier jour, beau, intelligent, sympa, mais aussi hétéro que lui même était gay.

Aujourd'hui il avait décidé de sortir, de se dégourdir les jambes, car ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas fait, et en plus, il n'était pas venu à Paris pour se confiner dans sa chambre, ses parents payaient les frais pour qu'il étudie et qu'il s'amuse en même temps, chose qu'il faisait à moitié. Il mis alors un Jean simple et un T-shirt blanc avec des écritures en bleu, simples mais suffisamment saillants pour lui donner une belle allure. Harry était discret et ne croyait pas en son pouvoir de séduction, il n'était pas moche, loin de là, mais se convainquait de l'être. Longtemps sa mère lui disait que ses yeux, seulement ses yeux, pouvaient attirer n'importe qui qu'il voulait s'il savait bien s'en servir.

Il pris son porte-feuille et sortit, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit, au cas où son voisin était dans sa chambre.

Direction la Seine, il n'avait pas encore vu l'endroit et voulait à tout pris profiter du paysage, ses amis, qui étaient venus à Paris pendant les vacances ont en dit de bonne choses et il voulait voir de lui même, se balader un peu aux bords, traverser un pont, tout seul, mais au moins, il changerait de sa routine devenu impalpable ces derniers temps.

Il se retrouva alors aux bords de la Seine, assis à même le sol, regardant le ciel où les oiseaux volaient, libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent, il se surpris à les envier d'avoir cette vie, ce qu'ils voulaient. Il vit alors un jeune homme traverser le pont, venant en direction du bord où il était. Le mec regardait intensément en sa direction qu'il se tourna pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un derrière lui. Mais personne, il n'y avait que lui, et un mur derrière. L'étranger continua son avancée, il tourna dans sa direction jusqu'à se poster devant lui.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était chaude, comme son regard gris qui l'enveloppait. Harry se rappela d'une autre paire de yeux gris mais chassa la pensée aussitôt.

« Bien sûr » Répondit-il, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

Son opposant était vraiment beau, cheveux châtains, grand, musclé à ce qu'il paraît et donnait une impression de confiance.

« Je m'appelle Cedric » Dit-il, présentant sa main à Potter.

« Harry, Harry Potter » Répondit-il en acceptant la main tendue.

« Je faisais un tour par ici lorsque je t'ai vu, je t'ai reconnu alors j'ai décidé de venir te parler. On est dans la même école »

« Ah ! Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu, sinon je m'en serais souvenu » Harry regretta d'emblée ce qu'il avait dit, chose qui parut sur son visage devenu rouge d'embarras.

Cedric sourit mais n'insista pas, ne voulant pas mettre davantage de pression sur son compagnon.

« C'est normal, je suis en cinquième année, donc on ne fréquente pas les mêmes bâtiments, je t'ai vu le premier jour, lors des inscriptions, j'étais responsable de la filière Ville et Paysage, ma filière en fait »

« Je suis en Architecture »

« Je sais, je t'ai dit que je t'ai remarqué lors de l'inscription, donc je sais ce que tu as choisi »

Harry s'empourpra encore, comme si ses joues n'étaient pas suffisamment rouges.

Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, lorsque le téléphone de Cedric sonna, il répondit, parla un peu avec son interlocuteur avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« ça t'intéresserait d'aller boire une bière dans un Pub pas loin, mes amis y sont et si tu veux, on peut les rejoindre ? »

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi dire, il ne le connaissait que depuis une heure presque et n'avait pas vraiment de bons souvenirs des sorties en groupe.

Mais il se dit que, du moment qu'il était sorti aujourd'hui, autant qu'il fasse quelque chose de nouveau, Cedric paraissait cool et sympa. Il accepta avec un petit sourire que lui rendit son camarade avant d'accepter lui même l'invitation de ses amis.

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à marcher, se dirigeant vers le RoseBar.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement et entèrent dans le bâtiment. L'endroit était assez grand, dans les tons beiges et verts. Ils remarquèrent vite où se trouvaient les amis du châtain et se dirigèrent vers eux. Amaury et Chris étaient aussi dans la même école que lui, et dans la même classe que le plus âgé. Ils s'intégra vite à la discussion, rigolant et se moquant de temps en temps d'Amaury qui faisait semblant de s'en offusquer. Il en était à sa deuxième bière quand il remarqua un regard insistant sur sa personne. Il se retourna pour faire face à deux orbes aciers qu'il reconnaîtrai entre mille autres.

Draco Malfoy avait choisi tous les pubs de Paris pour venir à celui là, lui qui avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Décidément, le destin et la chance se liguaient contre lui. Il ne sut quoi faire, lui sourire ? Aller le saluer ? L'ignorer tout bonnement ?

Il décida tout de même de le saluer de loin, il leva sa main en sa direction pour le faire, l'autre le salua alors d'un mouvement de tête puis se tourna vers sa petite amie qui réclamait son attention.

Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et décida de profiter de sa soirée, mais ça ne marcha pas comme ça. Le blond n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, et s'il ne le faisait pas, il passait au bar prendre des boissons, en somme, il ne laissait pas le pauvre brun se concentrer sur sa conversation malgré tous les efforts qu'il déployait pour.

« Alors Harry tu réponds ? »

« Excuses moi mais je n'ai pas entendu ta question »

« ça on l'avais remarqué » Rigola-t-il en remarquant l'embarras du plus jeune « Je te demandais si t'avais une petite amie, mais à ce que je vois, y en a une qui t'intéresse ici, c'est laquelle ? , Ne me dis pas que c'est la blonde accompagnée du grand blond !»

Harry ne savait quoi répondre, qu'allait il leur dire, qu'il était intéressé non par la blonde accompagnée du blond mais par le blond accompagné de la blonde ?

Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet de leur réaction face à son homosexualité, il était bien dans sa peau et sa famille était d'un très fort soutien pour lui, mais il ne pouvait avouer son attirance envers un hétéro de pure souche, qui se trouve être dans la même école que lui, et présent dans le même pub que lui.

Cedric ne disait rien, se focalisant juste sur le trouble de son vis à vis depuis qu'ils étaient venus ici. Il était sûr que quelque chose se tramait, et avait bien sûr remarqué le mal aise d'Harry quand il a salué le blond. Il l'avait déjà vu à l'école, et avec le brun surtout. Il se l'était avoué il y a pas mal de temps qu'il était intéressé par son cadet et maintenant il découvrait qu'il avait un opposant.

« Non, ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse, en fait, je ne suis pas intéressé par les filles »

Il commença alors à regarder les autres guettant leur réaction. Mais rien ne fut sauf la question de Chris.

« Alors t'as un petit ami ? »

Harry termina sa soirée de bonne humeur, ils étaient en route vers l'école dans la voiture de Chris et tout le monde était silencieux, écoutant les rythmes d'une chanson à la Radio, I need to know de Marc Anthony.

Oui, car Harry voulait savoir ce que voulait dire l'attitude de son voisin de chambre, il le regardait, non, il le fixait intensément, et lui, il s'en était aperçu pas mal de fois. Au début il se disait qu'il se faisait des histoires, mais quand il a chopé le regard de son semblable pour la troisième fois, il y crut.

Il ne se rendit compte de leur arrivée que quand Cedric posa sa main sur son épaule, il sortit alors de la voiture, remercia les autres garçons, puis s'apprêta à partir quand son aîné le prit par le cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délicatesse. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et ne sut quoi faire, il voulait le repousser mais ne pouvait pas, par peur de le blesser, l'autre finit quand même par le lâcher et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre comme un zombie, il trouva alors Draco accoudé à la rambarde du couloir donnant sur l'extérieur.

« Bonsoir » Dit-il.

« Euh, bonsoir »

« Il était bon le baiser ? » Demanda-t-il du tac au tac.

« Quel... »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car le blond plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force, le baiser était sauvage et intense, Harry y répondit avec fougue en accrochant ses bras au cou du plus grand. Leurs langues s'entremêlant, dansant, arrachant des gémissement à l'un comme à l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leurs vie en dépendaient. Ils ne se soucièrent guère des voisins qui pouvaient sortir à chaque instant de leurs chambres pour les surprendre.

Draco poussa Harry sur la porte, lui prenant le badge des mains pour ouvrir celle-ci. Il continuèrent de se découvrir à l'intérieur, gémissant, se caressant, haletant.

Le blond passa sa main sous le t-shirt du brun, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise, mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Se détacha de son homologue et sortit de la chambre en lui lançant un « Désolé » au passage. Ce dernier resta alors là, devant la porte, pantelant, les larmes aux yeux. Il ferma celle-ci d'un coup de pied et se jeta sur son lit. Maudissant le jour où il avait été accepté dans cette maudite école.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapite, c'est court mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire avec le temps que j'ai:)

A la prochaine;)


End file.
